


BECCA GETS A MOTHERFREAKING BIRFBAE FEEC

by Plagg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, beso is the best-o, i guess you could consider this a companion to that?, reading tiptoes will help btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: the true black paladin is revealed. reading tiptoes will explain a lot, but not all of it





	BECCA GETS A MOTHERFREAKING BIRFBAE FEEC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usachanbeccer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/gifts).



> don't take this too seriously it's a meme between friends

It had been a week and Blackie hadn’t taken to any of the paladins, not even Keith.  She shut down on him, or went practically rogue with him at the controls.  They were starting to get desperate, and desperate times called for desperate measures.

“We need to start searching the galaxies,” Allura announced one morning once everyone was gathered for breakfast.  “We can’t just keep waiting for either Shiro to come back or the Black lion to accept one of us.  We must find another suitable paladin, and fast.”

“What we _must_ find is Shiro,” Keith grumbled, not that it went unnoticed by the others.  They had all lost their motivation and spark as a team since Shiro had gone missing, and Allura knew they needed to do something to raise moral. 

However, Lance offered a solution.  “If we’re looking for just anyone that has leadership potential and a fighting drive, I think I might know someone…”

“Splendid!” Allura clapped her hands together in excitement, a hopeful smile on her face.  “Where can we find them?”

“Well, we’re gonna have to make a quiiiick trip to Earth…”

* * *

 

“Paladins, quick!” Allura yelled.  “We’re under attack!  Hurry!”

Lance fumbled and fell out of bed, landing on his bottom.  Pidge stirred awake and snickered at him, mocking his pain.  Hunk also had a rough start, flopping out of his burrito-ed blankets while Keith was able to easily propel himself out of bed and make his way to the deck. 

All five paladins jumped into their lions and took off outside guns blazing.  Lotor had sent ships after them, about 20 of them in fact.  Hunk forced Yellow through the centers of about four ships, while Lance and Keith froze and barbequed five themselves.  Pidge and Green sprouted roots through three ships with ease, but the biggest achievement was from the black paladin, who scored eight ships all by herself.

The paladins all made their way back to the ship, cheering and whooping happily. 

“Way to go, paladins!” Allura said, clapping her hands together.  “And well done our knewest paladin; who would have thought you could surprise us this way!”

“She was amazing out there!” Lance praised.

“Who’d have thought Lance made the right decision bringing her up here,” Keith said, receiving a high-five from the newest paladin (after stooping down to her level, of course).

“Yeah, she was all _pa-ow, pa-ow! PfhOWW!_ ” Hunk made gun noises and explosions as he shuffled across the floor.

“What did we do to deserve her?” Pidge asked, stooping down with a sour gummy worm in hand.  She dangled it above the black paladin’s face, cooing excitedly when she stood on her hind legs and snatched the treat right from her fingers.  “Now if she could lose some weight…” Pidge smirked back up at Lance.

“Screw you!  She’s terrific just the way she is!” Lance defended, scooping the paladin up in a protective bear hug.

“Lance, Beso can’t save the universe when she weighs as much as _two_ chihuahuas and eats only Oreos and someone's birthday cake.”

“Yes she can, she’s perfect!”

**Author's Note:**

> i've waited 11 months to use this title you're welcome my wife


End file.
